1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing apparatus and more particularly, to a rotary dinnerware washing apparatus, which divides the washing chamber into multiple separately enclosed zones for cleaning sorted dishes, cups, chopsticks, knives, spoons and many other dinnerware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many dinnerware washing machines for industrial or home application are known and widely used by people.
During the operation of a dinnerware washing machine, a basket is used to carry the dinnerware to be washed and then put in the washing chamber in the dinnerware washing machine. After cleaning and drying, the cleaned pieces of dinnerware are taken out of the basket and arranged in a dish rack for service. Further, an automatic dinnerware washing system uses a conveyer to continuously carry dinnerware for cleaning. An automatic dinnerware washing system of this design is designed for use in a restaurant or any other place where a large number of dinnerware items is used.
In a conventional dinnerware washing machine or system, all dinnerware items receive a series of cleaning steps in one same operation space. During washing, cleaning fluid may splash over the surroundings or leak out of the machine to wet the surroundings, causing contamination.
To eliminate the aforesaid problem, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,064 discloses a washing machine entitled “Glass washer with rotary carrier”. According to this design, the machine has a glass carrier rotatable on an upright axis, half of the carrier is always in an access zone where glasses can be loaded onto the carrier and removed from it, the other half in a cleansing zone where detergent solution is discharged from a first set of spray nozzles and germicidal rinsing solution is discharged from a second set of nozzles. This design of glass washer uses a detergent solution with a large amount of water to clean glasses. In consequence, the cleaning cost is high. Further, this cleaning manner is not environmentally friendly. Further, blind means is set between the machine body and the rotary table to block the gap. However, cleaning solution may splash during a cleaning operation, wetting the surrounds.